TOWARDS AGE OF THE THRITY
by Cappuccino 'Kappu san
Summary: Shikamaru adalah seorang remaja berumur 13 tahun,di sekolah.Kata teman-teman sekelas Shika,jika Naruto seorang kutu buku alias cupu itu mencintai Shikamaru.Saat Valentaine Naruto datang menemui Shika untuk memberi sekotak Cokelat. Apa reaksi Shika? cari tahu disini.Lalu setelah kejadian itu Naruto pindah sekolah sedangkan Shika pergi ke Masa depan.Apa yang terjadi? FOR VALENTINE


**Disclaimber Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**[KONTES FF NAGISA ZAPPELIN]**

**Pairing: ShikaNaru, ShikaIno dan SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Rating: T+**

**TOWARDS THE AGE OF THIRTY**

* * *

Sunyi, tentu saja sunyi. Saat ini kita sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang berisi sosok-sosok berwajah serius,berpakaian seragam yang berbalutkan jas hitam untuk gender laki-laki sedangkan untuk gender wanita, hanya berbalutkan kemeja putih. Hmmmm, ya kalian bisa menebak bahwa ruangan ini adalah kelas. Mereka semua mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang guru, dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius. Namun! Dari semua yang sangat memperhatikan apa penjelasan dari sang guru, terdapat satu sosok yang tak memperhatikan sang guru.

Sosok itu duduk di ujung kelas, sosok yang memiliki bola mata berbentuk kuaci itu. Hanya menatap bosan sang guru sembari menguap kecil.

"Mendokusai na~ "

Itulah satu kata favoritnya, tidak ada yang lain.

Nara Shikamaru, itulah nama sang pemuda yang berumur 13 tahun ini.

* * *

Shikamaru Pov.

Aku menatap guru kelasku dengan bosan, cih. Lihatlah! Guruku itu bernama Hatake Kakashi, memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi berwarna perak atau abu-abu mungkin. Dan hell yeah! Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan dia. Well, dia memakai masker yang menutupi mata kirinya. Tak lupa buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise. '-nya berwarna orange yang selalu di bawa-bawanya, sampai kapanpun dan di mana pun. Gah~ dari pada aku memikirkan Sensei satu itu, lebih baik aku tidur. Mendokusai na~

* * *

TENG~

TENG~

TENG~

Aku meringis sedikit saat mendengar lonceng sekolah itu, aku mengucek-ucek kedua mataku untuk membiasakan diri. Setelah itu aku tegakkan badanku yang masih terduduk di kursi. Dengan malas aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kelas, kosong. Hanya itu yang aku dapatkan, tentu saja kosong karena saat ini jam istirahat. Hah, aku teringat jika aku mempunyai janji dengan pacarku yang bernama Yamanka Ino. Aku harus cepat ke kantin jika tidak aku akan di ceramahi oleh mulut mesinya, kau tahu ? itu sangat merepotkan hingga membuat telingaku mau lepas. Berlebihan ? Tidak, aku tidak berbohong.

Aku segera berdiri dari kursiku, lalu berjalan menuju ke kantin sembari memasukan kedua tanganku ke saku celana.

Setelah sampai di kantin, aku melempar pandanganku untuk mencari sosok Ino.

"Shikamaru! Di sini! Di sini! "

Tak perlu dua kalipun aku sudah tahu jika pasti itu Ino, che. Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku mau bersama dia ? Bagaikan berada di kandang Singa kau tahu ? Degan cepat aku berjalan di meja nomor 4 tersebut, dan aku lihat disana sudah ada Sakura si soulmet Ino, lalu ada Kiba yang cukup dekat denganku.

"Shika~ kau pesan apa? " Tanya Ino, sembari duduk di sebelahku tak lupa bergelayut manja di lengan kananku.

"Hn, Miso. " Balasku dengan malas.

"Ara~ baiklah. " Seru Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan centil kearahku, sedangkan aku tak ambil pusing. Toh aku sudah terbiasa, dengan sikap centilnya itu.

Saat Ino berdiri dan ingin berjalan untuk memesan makananku, tiba-tiba dengan sengaja atau tidaknya. Seseorang membawa Ramen menabrak Ino dan itu membuat Ramen yang di pegang orang itu tumpah dan mengenai sepatu Ino dan sedikit terkena di seragam sekolahku, tak lama pekikan keras terdengar di telingaku.

"GYAAA! "

"Gomen. " Ujar orang itu.

Aku pun menolehkan dan menatap tajam sosok itu, ah. Ternyata Uzumaki Naruto, ialah bocah cupu di kelasku. Lihat saja dari cara penampilanya, rambut di beri minyak, baju terlalu rapi dan juga kacamata bulat nan tebal itu. Aku dengar-dengar dari seluruh teman sekelasku, jika dia itu menyukaiku. Syok, tentu saja aku syok. Well, aku adalah laki-laki sedangkan Naruto juga laki-laki. No, aku tidak Gay okey. Biarpun di Konoha sesama jenis sudah tidak di anggap tabu lagi, tapi untuk laki-laki seumuranku ini aku sangat tidak yakin.

"APA-APAAN KAU! "

Seakan tersadar dari lamunan, saat mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari Ino. Aku langsung memfokuskan pandanganku kearah Ino dan Naruto. Ku lihat Ino tengah menjambak rambut lepek Naruto yang sekarang terduduk di lantai dengan raut menyedihkan. Hah~ aku merasa jiak aku tidak lapar lagi, dengan cuek aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Ino dan Kiba, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak mood.

Shikamaru Pov End.

* * *

Author Pov.

Setelah Shikamaru tak terlihat lagi, dengan kencang Ino menjambak rambut Naruto hingga beberapa helai rambut pirang Naruto rontok. Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan air mata (Masih memakai kacamata ).

"Hei kau! Pecundang. " Panggil Ino, dan Naruto pun menatap Ino dengan wajah ketakutan.

Ino kembali menarik rambut pirang Naruto, hingga kepala Naruto mendongkang keatas.

"Kau! Cepat bersihkan sepatuku dan minta maaf. " Perintah Ino.

Mendengar itu, Naruto dengan segera mengambil sapu tanganya di saku bajunya. Namun semua itu terhenti tak kala Ino menampar Naruto.

PLAK

"Apa yang kamu lakukan! "

Naruto memegang pipi kananya yang di tampar Ino, sakit. Tentu saja "Ano, aku ingin membersihkan se-sepatunya menggunakan sa-sapu tanganku. "

"Tidak! Kau harus memakai seragamu. " Jelas Ino menggapit pipi Naruto dengan tangan kananya.

"Ta-tapi... "

PLAK

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! "

"Ba-baiklah. " Pasrah Naruto, dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan yang di perintahkan Ino, sedangkan orang-orang yang di kantin tersebut hanya memandang iba Naruto. Mereka tak bisa membantu, karena Ino-lah yang berkuasa. Ya Ino-lah yang berkuasa, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

Di atap sekolah, terlihat seorang remaja berambut nanas di ikat cukup tinggi. Shikamaru, nama remaja itu. Saat ini dia tengah menjalankan hobinya yaitu memandang langit biru yang menurutnya sangat-sangat-sangat indah tersebut. Dan mungkin itu sebabnya Shikamaru memacari Ino, dikarenakan warna bola mata Ino hampir sama dengan warna langit.

Shikamaru memandang langit dengan sendu, dia merasa jika hidupnya ini sangat monoton. Sangat datar, orang tua yang selalu pergi entah kemana. Lalu ahk, sangat datar-lah hidupnya. Dan mungkin itu sebabnya wajahnya selalu datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku ingin cepat berumur 30 tahu dan menjadi sukses. " Ucap Shikamaru dengan lirih, tak lama diapun tertidur. Membolos untuk sekali ini saja, ya sekali saja.

Author Pov End.

* * *

Shikamaru Pov.

Aku menari nafas tiga kali, saat ini aku berada di depan gerbang. Aku mengatur nafas sekali lagi, aku mencoba mengstabilkan nyaliku. Setelah itu dengan enggan aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke sekolah dan-

"GYAAAA SHIKA! SHIKA! TERIMALAH! "

"TIDAK! SHIKA! PUNYA AKU SAJA! "

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! SHIKA PILIH AKU! "

Ya, inilah yang aku takutkan. Monster a.k.a wanita ini tengah menyerbuku bak daging segar, hingga aku merasakan jika aku tenggelam oleh mereka.

"Sial! " Rutuku.

Dengan otak jenius yang kumiliki, aku mencari celah yang bisa membuatku bebas. Dan ah! itu dia, tak mau membuang waktu. Aku langsung berlari menuju celah tersebut dan yeah berhasil! Aku menatap segerombolan monster itu yang masih tidak menyadari ketidak beradaanku.

"Mendokusai. " Gumamku, sembari berlari menuju atap untuk bersembunyi seharian ini.

Shikamaru Pov End.

* * *

Author Pov.

Akhirnya Shikamarupun sampai di atap, dengan kasar di melempar Tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit.

"Huh,kenapa juga aku bisa lupa jika hari ini Valentine ? " Tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Shikamaru sungguh lupa jika hari ini adalah hari Valentaine a.k.a hari bencananya. Jika tahu hari ini hari bencananya Shikamaru memilih untuk tidak turun sekolah seharian. Ini sama saja menyerahkan diri kepara monster, dan sayangnya Shikamaru baru ingat jika hari ini hari Valentaine saat di gerbang masuk sekolah tadi. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya saat itu bisa melupakan hari yang sangat penting ini.

"Hah. " Dengus Shikamaru.

CKLEK

Shikamaru langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan dia mendapatkan-

Hah? Naruto ?

Author Pov End

* * *

Shikamaru Pov.

Hah ? Naruto ?

Buat apa dia berada disini ? aku mengerutkan dahiku saat melihat pipi Naruto di penuhi seburat merah, 'Huh ? ' Dengusku dalam hati saat dia mendekati ku di ikuti kedua tanganya yang bersembunyi di belakang, lalu kepala yang menunduk.

"Shi-shikamaru. " Panggilnya dengan gugup dan malu-malu heh ?

Dengan datar aku menjawab "Apa ? "

Kulihat dia mengeluarkan errr sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang berbalutkan warna langit biru dan sebuah pita orange melingkar di kotak tersebut.

"U-untuk mu ? "

APAA ?!

D-dia memberiku sebuah cokelat ? Apa ini tidak berlebihan ? mana ada laki-laki memberikan cokelat ke laki-laki di hari Valentaine. Ku buka bungkusnya dan ku lihat cokelat itu berbentuk wajahku ?! haha aku merasa ini menjijikan. Dengan jijik, aku membuang cokelat itu ke sampingku. Hingga cokelat itu hancur seketika.

Aku pun menolehkan kembali dan menatap Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tersebut membulatkan matanya. Tak lama tangis Naruto pun pecah di iringi kacamata Naruto jatuh ke tanah, Aku tetap menatap datar Naruto. Hingga aku menangkap dua bola mata Shappier Naruto...

'I-indah sekali. ' Batinku dengan terkesima.

Namun semua itu hilang tak kala Naruto sudah beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang terpaku.

Shikamaru Pov End.

* * *

Author Pov.

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto tak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi. Dia selalu menghindar saat kala Shikamaru mencoba mendekatinya, lambat laun Naruto benar-benar tak menampakkan dirinya dan awalnya Shikamaru bertanya-tanya dimana Naruto ? Selama seminggu pertanyaan itu selalu berputar-putar di pikiran Shikamaru hingga dia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaanya yaitu Naruto pindah sekolah. Shikamaru benar-benar tak tahu dimana Naruto pindah sekolahnya, menyesal dan bersalah ? Tentu saja Shikamaru merasakan perasaan itu. Bisa saja Shikamaru menyewa kepolisian untuk mencari Naruto, jika perlu Detective sekalipun Shikamaru sewa. Tapi hey! Shikamaru adalah bocah remaja berumur 13 tahun, bisa-bisa dia di sangka gila. Itulah sebabnya Shikamaru ingin cepat-cepat berumur 30 tahun dan maslah suksess ? Well, dengan kapasitas otak seperti Shikamaru itu. Apa yang tidak akan suksess ? Cinta ? mungkin saja.

Saat ini Shikamaru tengah merenungkan semua masalahnya di kamar, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja yang diatasnya ada sebuah kotak berisi cokelat yang berantakan. Cokelat pemberian Naruto, ya cokelat itu masih Shikamaru simpan. Entahlah, mungkin untuk kenang-kenangan. Shikamaru memegang satu cokelat yang masih sedikit utuh itu.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, setelah itu dia memejamkan mata "Aku ingin berumur 30 tahun dan menjadi suksess. "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Shikamaru mengembalikan cokelat itu ketempatnya, dan tidurlah dia dengan memiringkan tubuhnya.

Namun...

Setelah Shikamaru terbuai oleh mimpinya, tiba-tiba tubuh Shikamaru di sinari cahaya biru dan tak lama hilanglah Shikamaru. Seakan tertelan bumi...

Di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa cream ini terdapat dua sosok yang berbeda gendernya, pria dan wanita. Wanita itu hanya memakai Bh dan celana dalam wanita yang berwarna biru, sedangkan sang pria hanya memakai celana pendek saja. Setelah itu tidak ada!

Sang pria itu mengerang, dan mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Sang pria menuap kecil sembari berdirinya dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya, dengan kesadaran yang masih minim pria itu mengedarkan pandanganya. Pria dengan tubuh six pack itu mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia merasa ruangan ini nampak berbeda, hingga wajah terkejut pun nampak dari sang pria. Segera dia mencari kamar mandi dan setelah dapat ia membuka kamar mandi tersebut tak lupa menguncinya.

Dia menatap dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, mata sipit, dua bola mata berbentuk kuaci cokelat, rambut di ikat tinggi hingga berbentuk nanas. Semua sama saja, hanya saja dia merasa jika wajahnya nampak sangat dewasa. Apa dia penuaan ? namun pemikiran itu dia benarkan tak kala dia melihat tubuhnya yang sangat profesional, wow! Dia merasa seperti model produk L-man saja.

Dengan santai ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya dia terhenti dan

"APA ?! " Teriak pria yang di ketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru ini.

Shikamaru mencoba meraba wajah hingga keseluruh tubuhnya, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini ? Shikamaru berjalan dengan gagu menuju keluar kamar mandi dan dia pun teringat akan sosok di sebelahnya. Masih dengan wajah keterkejutanya, ia berjalan menuju ruangan tadi.

Terpaku...

Shikamaru terpaku pada sosok di depanya yang sedang berdiri ini, rambut kuning di ikat tinggi, tubuh langsing dan wajah centil.

Ino

Ya, ia yakin jika wanita itu adalah Yamanka Ino...

Tapi kenapa mereka menjadi dewasa seperti ini ?

Shikamaru tersadar saat Ino mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Shikamaru

"Shika~ tadi malam kau sungguh hebat! " Seru Ino dengan centilan khasnya.

Shikamaru mengerutka dahinya, dia masih berpikir " Tahun berapa ini ? " Shikamaru pun bertanya.

Ino memandang bingung sang kekasih "Tahun 2026. "

Shikamaru membeku 'Kemarin umurku 13 tahun lalu sekarang 2026 berarti sekarang umurku 30 tahun ? '

"HAH ? " Pekik Shikamaru.

Ino pun sedikit takut dengan tingkah aneh Shikamaru "Shi-shika, apa kau sakit ? "

"..." Tak ada jawaban

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Shikamaru yang masih berpikir dan Ino masih memandang aneh Shikamaru dan akhirnya keheningan ini hilang karena suara telepon yang berasal dari kantung celana pendek Shikamaru.

Shikamarupun mengangkatnya "Halo ? "

"SHIKA! KENAPA KAU TERLAMBAT ? HARI INI KAU KERJA! " Teriak seseorang di handphone tersebut dan membuat telinga Shikamaru berdenyut.

"Siapa ini ? "

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'SIAPA INI ? ' SHIKA! "

"Maksudku siapa nama mu ? "

"HAH ? Apa kau mabuk lagi Shika ? "

"Tidak! "

"Cih, cepatlah bersiap-siap kerja. Aku sudah berada di bawah menunggumu dan aku Kiba! "

KLIK...

Ini benar-benar membuat Shikamaru bingung...

Shikamaru akhirnya sudah keluar dari apartemenya, walau dia tadi sedikit tersesat. Dia sekarang merasa bingung, benar-benar bingung.

PUK

Shikamaru langsung menatap orang yang menepuk bahunya...

Kiba ?

YA KIBA!

"Hah, ayo cepat naik mobil. Kau sudah terlambat Shika! " Seru Kiba dan Shikamaru pun hanya mematuhi saja, dikarenakan bingung.

Di dalam mobil Shikamaru hanya menatap Kiba dengan intens, akhirnya Kiba pun risih dan merasa terganggu karena ulah Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau masih mabuk ? "

"Tidak. "

"Kau menatapku seperti aku alien saja. "

"Entahlah, aku merasa aneh dan tidak enak badan hari ini. "

"Wah, kau aneh hari ini Shika. " Ucap Kiba memandang Shikamaru dari atas hingga bawah.

"Aku merasa jika kemarin umurku baru saja 13 tahun tetapi hari ini aku langsung berumur 30 tahun ? " Jelas Shikamaru.

Kiba menghela nafas "Kau benar-benar masih mabuk Shika, kau tak ingat jika tadi malam kau meminum bir hingga 5 botol ? "

"Hah ? T-" Shikamaru hendak menjawab akan tetapi Kiba sudah menarik tanganya keluar mobil dan menuju gedung mewah nan besar ini.

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya saat dia dan Kiba melewati banyak orang dan orang-orang tersebut menyapanya dengan embel-embel sama.

"Kiba, kenapa orang-orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Shikamaru Sama atau Direktur ? " Tanyaku deng volume kecil.

"Kau itu adalah Direktur perusahaan ini Shika~ "

"APA ?! "

Untung saja Shikamaru sudah berada di ruanganya yaitu ruangan khususnya sebagai Direktur, jika dia masih di luar dan berteriak seperti orang aneh. Pasti dia di anggap gila, ya dianggap miring.

"Gah! Tak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu ? Ya! Kau in Direktur dan aku adalah Sekretarismu lalu Ino adalah kekasih mu sekaligus penangan keuanganmu! " Teriak Kiba dengan kesal.

"Hah...Baiklah, oke aku mengerti dan kau pergi. " Perintah Shikamaru.

"Hei-hei kau mengusirku ? "

"Kau bilang aku Direktur kan ? "

Kiba mengagguk

"Berarti aku berhak memerintah kau. "

"Oke. "

CKLEK

BLAM

BRAK

Shikamaru menggebrak meja dengan kesal "Sebenarnya ada apa ini Kami sama ? "

Shikamaru memijat-mijat keningnya, dia sungguh dibuat pusing akan segala keanehan hari ini, dengan tak sengaja pandangan Shikamaru menuju sebuah sofa. Ya tidur! Kenapa tak terpikirkan ? Hah, oke yang aku butuhkan hanya istirahat yang cukup. Mungkin semua ini hanya mimpi, semoga saja.

Shikamaru dengan cepat membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa hitam nan elegan tersebut.

"Kurrrr~ "

Ya, sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar butuh tidur. Terbukti dari Shikamaru yang langsung terbuai dalam mimpinya.

Ah~ mendokusai na~

* * *

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara jam terdengar keras di ruangan hening ini, cukup lama suara jam dan keheningan berpadu menjadi satu. Hingga suara uapan kecil dari seseorang membuat suara jam dan keheningan yang tadi mengalun indah kini pecah seketika. Sosok itu tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam elegan, setelah merasa cukup. Dia mendudukan dirinya, ya sosok itu adalah Nara Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun tidur.

Author Pov End

* * *

Shikamaru Pov.

Hah, aku pandangi lagi keseliling ruangan yang aku ketahui adalah ruangan khususku sebagai Direktur. Ternyata ini kenyataan, aku tidak bermimpi. Grrr, aku kacak rambutku dengan frustasi. Hey, coba kau pikir jika kau sebenarnya kemarin berumur 13 tahun lalu kesokanya engkau menjadi berumur 30 tahun! Tapi tunggu! Aku sekarang berumur 30 tahun kan ? lalu sekarang juga aku menjadi Direktur di perusahaan besar ini. B-berarti...

"Shit! Kenapa aku tidak nikmati saja ? toh aku juga ingin menjadi seperti ini ! ya, hahaha keinginanku tercapai haha... "

Ya aku mulai berpikir kenapa tidak menikmati semua permainan ini ? Toh aku juga ingin seperti ini, ku lirik jam di kantorku. Jam 03.00 tepat, hmmm...Bagaiman jika aku ke cafe langgananku dulu ? ya aku ingin membiasakan diri.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar kantor, saat aku keluar banyak yang menyapaku. Hahaha ya! Aku bos di sini, dan aku pun membalas sapaan mereka dengan arogan.

'Beginikah, menjadi orang suksess ? ah~ it's show time! Saatnya bersenang-senang. ' Batinku, namun tiba-tiba Kiba mendatangiku.

"Hei, kau mau kemana ? "

"Emmh, aku ingin ke Cafe. Menenangkan pikiran dulu, ya kau tahu kan. " Balasku dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ya, baguslah. Cepat pulih ya! " Seru Kiba lalu dia berjalan dan pergi.

Aku pun tak menjawab dan langsung pergi keluar, tak lupa memanggil supir dengan sedikit gugup.

I say, it's show time...

* * *

Setelah sampai di Cafe langgananku dulu saat masih umur 13 tahun ini, aku sedikit mengangakan mulutku tak kal melihat Cafe ini sangat-sangat-sangat berubah, bangunan ini lebih ke elegan gaya Eropa. Tidak seperti dulu yang gayanya santai saja. Wow ini sangat menyenangkan, ah~ ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke Cafe tersebut. Setelah di dalam, aku langsung mencari tempat. Sedikit bingung karena banyaknya pelanggan di sini. Aku pun tersentak saat pelayan menepuk bahuku, dan bertanya...

"Maaf tuan, anda mencari apa ? siapa tahu saya bisa membantu. " Kata pelayan tersebut dengan ramah.

Dengan gagu aku menjawab, mencoba berbicara layaknya bossy "A-aku ingin kau carikan tempat yang nyaman, aku ingin bersantai. "

"Baiklah, ikut saya tuan. "

Pelayan tersebut mengantarkan aku ke sebuah meja yang dekat dengan jendela besar, dia pun memberitahu aku.

"Silahkan duduk disini. "

Aku pun duduk, lalu mengangkat jariku "Aku ingin pesan Spageti. " Pelayan tersebut mencatat apa yang aku ucapkan lalu pelayan itu bertanya"Untuk minumnya, tuan mau yang mana ? "

"Emmmh, aku ingin jus alpokat saja. "

"Baik, akan segera datang. Saya permisi dulu... "

"Hn. "

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku memandang keluar jendela. Benar-benar indah. hah...Aku merasa bebanku hilang sekarang juga, sebenarnya terdapat satu pertanyaan yang cukup membuatku penasaran. Untuk apa semua ini terjadi ? Entahlah, ck.

"Tuan. "

"Tuan. "

Huh ?

Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan menatap orang yang sedari tadi memanggilku "Ya ? "

"Ini silahkan dinikamati, hidanganya... " Pelayan tersebut menaruh pesananku dengan telaten, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku langsung.

DEG

"Shi-shika... " Lirih pelayan tersebut.

Aku pun sedikit bingung, ku tatap wajahnya dan matanya hingga aku benar-benar kenal sosok itu. Sosok yang aku sakiti hingga dia pergi dan hampir membuatku gila, ya aku sangat tahu sosok itu.

"Na-naruto ? " Tanyaku.

Aku pandangi dia dari atas hingga bawah, benarkah ini Naruto ? aku sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang cukup memukau ini. Sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, rambut jabrik yang sangat cerah. Secerah matahari lalu sekarang dia tidak lagi memakai kacamat tebalnya, dan di gantikan dengan mata bulat indah, ah~ itu adalah mata yang membuatku takluk seketika...

"H-hai Shika lama tidak bertemu. " Ku lihat dia sedikit grogi mengucapkan itu, aha...Manis sekali dia ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. " Balasku.

"Oh... " Lirihnya.

Keheningan timbul diantara kita hingga Naruto memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Errr, aku ingin kembali bekerja. Jadi aku per- "

"Apa kau ada waktu malam ini ? "

"Eh ? " Pekiknya kaget.

"Ada tidak ? " Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Entahlah... "

"Bagaiman jika aku menjemputmu nanti saat kau pulang kerja ? "

"Tapi aku pulang kerja jam 8 malam. "

"Tak apa, lagipula kita lama tak bertemu. "

"Hah, baiklah. "

"Hn, aku tunggu nanti. "

Setelah itu dia pergi dengan cengiran konyolnya, mungkinkah aku ada kesempatan ?

Semoga saja...

* * *

Akhirnya malam yang aku nantikan pun tiba, saat ini aku sedang bersender pada mobil hijau sportku. Jika kalian bertanya dimana aku dapatkan mobil keren ini, maka dengan sangat yakin aku akan menjawab bahwa mobil ini sudah berada di parkiran apartemenku. Dari mana aku tahu jika ini adalah mobilku ? Hmmm, itu bisa di jawab dengan adanya aku kunci mobil tersebut dan yang membuatku yakin adalah KT mobilku itu. KT mobilku itu bertuliskan Shikamaru, nama aku sendiri. Dan dengan sedikit grogi aku mengendarai mobil itu, hah...Mendokusai~

"Hm, sudah waktunya. " Benar saja, setelah mengucapkan itu. Dengan tepatnya Naruto keluar dari Cafe tersebut dengan baju yang memukau lalu baju tersebut tertutupi mantel tebal, oh ya! Aku lupa jika malam ini sangat dingin. Aku pun memakai mantel hitam, yang cukup tebal namun tetap keren.

"Ah, maaf aku lama. " Ucap Naruto membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. " Bohong jika aku mengatakan itu, sebenarnya aku sudah menunggunya selama 1 jam lebih. Bukan salahnya juga jika aku menunggu hingga selama ini, ini semua murni kesalahanku. Kenapa ? Karena aku terlalu senang hingga membuatku kecepatan dari yang di janjikan tadi, tidak berlebihankan ?

"Oh, ya sudah. Jadi kita kemana ? " Tanya Naruto.

"Karena sudah malam, mungkin kita ke taman saja. " Saranku.

"Hmmm, baiklah. " Gumam Naruto.

Dan kami pun masuk menuju taman, haha...Untung saja aku tadi menanyai Kiba dimana taman yang sangat indah jika saat malam.

Shikamaru Pov End

* * *

Author Pov.

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat sejuk, nyaman, indah dan aman tentunya. Terdapat dua sosok laki-laki yang sangat akrab, terlihat dari mereka yang tertawa senang. Kedua laki-laki itu bernama Nara Shikamaru dan Uzumaki Naruto, mereka semua nampak sangat bahagia.

"Haha, aku ingat saat Smp dulu kalau kau sangat kutu buku Naru. " Seru Shikamaru mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggembungkan pipinya "Huh, apa aku sejelek itu. "

"Ya, sangat-sangat cupu. " Balas Shikamaru yang masih terkikik geli.

"Kalau sekarang, aku bagaimana ? "

Hening sesaat, hingga Shikamaru menatap Naruto dan Naruto pun membalasnya. Shikamaru tersenyum lembut dan membuat Naruto merona.

"Kau sangat manis dan indah. "

"..."

Shikamaru langsung merasa canggung saat Naruto tak menyahutnya, dengan gagap dia tertawa.

"A-ahaha, tidak. Aku bercanda, kau malah tambah konyol. "

"..."

Kali ini Shikamaru benar-benar takut karena sekali lagi Naruto tak menyahutnya.

"Naru... "

"Naru... "

"Na- "

BLETAK

"I-itai... " Ringis Shikamaru sembari mengelus benjolanya di dahi.

"Huh, kau itu. Tidak baik menghina orang. " Ujar Naruto dengan kesal di ikuti kedua tanganya terlipat di depan dada.

"H-hey hey! Aku kan hanya bercanda saja. "

"Weeekkk, tidak lucu tahu. "

"Ah selain tambah konyol, kau juga masih kekanakan sekali. " Ejek Shikamaru.

"APAA ? GRRR AWAS KAU SHIKA! " Teriak Naruto yang mencoba mengejar Shikamaru yang kabur.

Dan yah...Malam ini mereka akan melepas rindu dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Author Pov End.

* * *

Shikamaru Pov.

Aku menatap diriku di cermin besar yang berada di depanku ini, merasa cukup. Aku pun mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di samping mejaku, hari ini aku akan ke Cafe tempat Naruto kerja. Ya setelah tadi malam, kecanggungan diantara kita tak ada lagi. Aku juga berpikir jika aku sangat bodoh, kenapa dulu aku menolak dan menyakiti hati Naruto ya ? ah sudahlah.

Aku memegang ganggang pintu, namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatanku. Dengan malas aku mengambil handphone yang berada di saku celanaku, satu nama yang tertera di layar handphone tersebut.

Ino...

Ck, dari tadi malam dia selalu menghubungi aku. Entah sudah berapa kali dia telah menghubungiku, dengan malas aku mematikan handphoneku.

Dan dengan semangat masa muda yang di di siram api cinta, aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto Pov.

Aku melihat Shikamaru datang kembali, ah dia menatapku dan mengedipkan matanya dan itu membuatnya sangat tampan. Uh~ ku lihat dia segera duduk di tempat yang kemarin, sebenarnya untuk apa dia kesini ? apa dia ingin menemuiku ? aku mengelangkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Tidak mungkin! Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau Uzumaki Naruto...

Saat aku asik menatap Shikamaru, tiba-tiba menejer menegurku. Dan karena itu tubuhku mengejang karena terkejut, aku pun berjalan dan kembali berkerja. Namun, sebelum itu aku sempat melirik Shikamaru. Ara~ dia menertawaiku ternyata...

'Awas kau Shika. ' Rutukku.

Naruto Pov End.

-Skip Time-

Shikamaru Pov.

Tak salah pilih jika aku menunggu Naruto selama seharian di Cafe tempanya ia berkerja, hell! Jika aku selalu di suguhi ekspresi- ekspresi Naruto yang konyol saat bekerja hingga membuatku tertawa garing. Aku juga betah seharian, kalau bisa setiap hari. Ekspersi Naruto yang konyol saat melayani orang-orang tersebut membuatku tertawa, haha...Naruto sungguh masih kekanakan.

Kini aku dan Naruto sedang duduk-dudukan di taman yang kemarin malam dia dan Naruto kunjungi, saat ini aku menatap wajah Naruto yang terkena es krim yang di makanya. Ku angkat jari telunjukku menuju hidung Naruto setelah ku ambil eskrim itu dengan telunjuk jariku, aku pun memakanya.

Kali in i kesunyian kembali terjadi, entahlah. Ini semua karena aku tak sengaja menatap dua bola mata indah Naruto, cukup lama kita saling menyelami mata masing-masing. Aku rasa seperti sinetron di Indonesia, aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Naruto yang juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

CUP

Tertempel lah bibirku dan bibirnya, aku merasa terhanyut akan tempel-menepel bibirku dan bibirnya. Merasa tak cukup hanya menempel saja, aku pun mulai melumat bibir Naruto. Ku lihat dia juga terhanyut akan ciumanku. Lumat-lumat dan lumat, itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku menjilat bibir atas Naruto untuk meminta izin dan Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung membuka bibir mungilnya, lidahku dengan lihai dan gesit mempermainkan apa yang ada di dalam mulut tersebut. 7 menit sudah kami berciuman, hingga aku merasakan jika Naruto mencoba mendorong dadaku. Mengerti akan hal itu, aku melepaskan ciuman diantara kita.

"Hah...Hah...Hah... "

Aku menatap Naruto kembali dan Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu... " Ucapku dengan penuh pengharapan.

"..." Diam

"..." Diam

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit malam, sepertinya aku akan di tolak.

"Shika... " Panggil Naruto.

"Hm ? " Gumamku.

"Maaf Shika, a-aku sudah bertunangan. Dan aku akan menikah seminggu lagi. "

Seakan dunia runtuh, aku menatap Naruto dengan mata membulat.

Tidak ada kesempatan ya...

Baiklah...

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. "

Biarlah, biarlah aku melerakanmu Naru...

A-aku ikhlas...

Shikamaru Pov End

* * *

Author Pov.

Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan Shikamaru dan Naruto merenggang. Hari demi hari pun mereka lewati dengan tidak adanya dari mereka yang menghubungi dan di hubungi, keduanya hanya bisa pasrah dengan takdir yang menjalar di kehidupan mereka. Pepatah yang mengatakn hidup ini kejam, mungkin berlaku untuk keduanya. Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat mencintai Shikamaru harus menolak pernyataan cinta tersebut karena dia sudah memiliki tunangan, sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri mencoba untuk merelakan Naruto, terbukti dari Shikamrau yang menahan hasrartnya untuk tidak menelpon atau mendatangi Naruto.

Semuanya nampak tertekan, apa permainan akan sampai disini saja ? Dan ternyata permainan akan di tambah waktunya. Dan waktu tambahan tersebut di mulai dari sebuah tempat yang bernama Bar...

Terlihat Shikamaru sedang di gelayut manja oleh Ino sang tersangka yang memaksa Shikamaru untuk ketempat ini, sudah sangat lama mereka berada di sini dan sudah sangat-sangat lama Shikamaru menahan untuk tidak berteriak marah. Tak tahan dengan kebisingan tempat ini Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"E-eh Shika! Apa yang kau lakukan. " Seru Ino yang menconba memberontak dari tarikan Shikamaru.

"Hey, aku ingin pulang. "

"Hah? Biasanya kau bisa semalaman Shika. "

Shikamaru menatap tajam Ino seakan ingin membunuh wanita itu, Ino yang mengerti akhirnya menyerah. Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil sport Shikamaru, namun tiba-tiba Shikamaru menangkap sosok Naruto tepat dihadapanya.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

"Emmh, hai. " Sapa Naruto.

"Eh, hai Naru... " Balas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Naruto berpandangan dengan malu-malu, seakan hasrat rindu mereka hilang tak kala sosok yang dirindukanya ada di hadapanya. Ternyata, suara bariton dan melengking berdehem dengan kerasnya. Dan itu membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto tersadar, dengan malu mereka mencoba menormalkan diri mereka.

"Naru, siapa dia ? " Tanya seorang pria yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Ah, perkenalkan ini adalah Shikamaru dan errr "

"Aku Ino! " Sahut Ino.

Shikamaru memandang pria yang berada di samping Naruto , rambut hitam kebiruan yang melawan gravitasi, kulit putih pucat dan dengan enggan Shikamaru membatin jika wajah pria itu sangat tampan.

"Shika~ " Panggil Ino.

"Huh? " Tanya Shikmaru yang tersadar akan acaranya.

Shikamaru menatap Ino, mengerti maksud Ino. Shikamaru menjabat tangan Sasuke, dan berkata...

"Hm, Nara Shikamaru dan dia Ino- "

"Aku kekasih Shikamaru. " Sahut Ino.

"Oh, aku Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto adalah tunanganku. "

Shikamaru dan Naruto berpandang sementara dengan wajah sendu.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. " Ucap Sasuke lalu dia segera membawa Naruto pergi, mungkin untuk selamanya.

Ya, selamanya...

Author Pov End

* * *

Shikamaru Pov.

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kesal, apa yang sekarang aku harus lakukan ? saat mengtahui Naruto akan menikah seminggu lagi saja membuat hatiku rapuh. Oh tidak! Jika di hitung-hitung kembali Naruto akan menikah...

HAH?!

HARI INI ?!

Grrr, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

Cih, aku membutuhkan teman curhat, eh Kiba ? ya Kiba! Kenapa tidak ?

Dengan buru-buru aku memakai baju kantoranku, lalu menuju ke kantor perushaanku.

-Skip Time-

Aku membalas sapaan dari setiap karyawanku, aku menghembuskan nafasku saat aku sudah tiba di kantor khususku. Baru saja aku hendak membuka pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gelak tawa. Ku intip di celah pintu tersebut, ah ternyata Ino dan Kiba. Aku mencoba mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan Kiba dan Ino, yang mengupinglah istilahnya.

Shikamaru Pov End

* * *

Author Pov.

"Aku merasa sekarang Shikamaru setress Kiba. " Seru Ino dengan menatap Kiba.

"Huh ? benar juga sih. " Balas Kiba.

"Tetapi, " Lanjut Kiba.

"Apa ? "

"Kan bagus. "

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mendengar itu 'Apanya yang bagus ? ' Batin Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu ? "

"Hahaha, jika Shikamaru setress, gila atau apalah itu. Kita akan lebih mudah mengambil semua perusahaan dia ya kan ? " Jelas Kiba dengan menyeringai.

"Hmmm, ya kau benar! Lalu aku akan sepuasnya berbelanja. " Teriak Ino dengan girang.

"Ya, hahaha chesee ! "

"Chesee ! "

Shikamaru memandang horor sahabat dan kekasihnya, benar-benar sangat di luar otak Shikamaru. Dengan sayu Shikamaru berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, pergi ke taman.

Tempat satu-satunya...

Author Pov End.

* * *

Shikamaru Pov

Aku memandang seluruh taman ini, dengan sendu aku mendudukan diri ke bangku taman. Tempatku dengan Naruto sat pertama kalinya membuat janji, hah. Aku ingin kembali ke umur 13 tahunku, tanpa Naruto aku merasa tak sanggup untuk hidup. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang sekarang menunjukan pukul '10.00' pagi, sedangkan pernikahan Naruto akan di laksanakan tepat jam 12 siang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? " Tanya Shikamaru kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus merelakanya ? "

"Tetapi, aku tidak mampu. "

"Atau aku harus menculiknya dan membawa kabur ? "

"Cih, itu tidak mungkin. "

Dengan setress Shikamaru mengambil setangkai bunga matahari yang berada di sebelahnya "Kau yang menentukan plihanku bunga. "

Shikamaru mencabut kelopak bunga itu yang ke pertama..

Ya

Tidak

Ya

Tidak

Ya

Tidak

Ya

T-tidak...

Shikamaru menundukan kepalanya, bunga pun tak mau membantunya. Itulah yang di pikirkan Shikamaru namun tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan bocah kecil muncul, dengan hebatnya.

"YAK! PERGI! PERGI! PERGI! "

Seakan di beri kekuatan, dengan gagahnya Shikamaru berdiri "Benar! Aku harus pergi. Ini demi kebahagianku dan kebahagiaan Naruto! "

Dan pergilah Shikamaru menuju rumah Naruto, meninggalkan sang bocah kecil yang mencoba mengusir rubah dengan berteriak.

Sungguh merepotkan...

* * *

Shikamaru mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di pinggir jalan untuk memanggil Taxi, tak lama Taxi pun datang. Segera Shikamaru masuk, seperti biasa jika menaiki Taxi. Pasti akan selalu di tanya kemana tujuan anda, dan itulah yang di tanyakan sang supir kepada Shikamaru.

"Kemana tujuanya tuan ? "

Shikamaru tak menjawab, di hanya segera memberikan selembar kertas yang diketahui adalah alamat rumah Naruto.

"Baiklah.. "

Shikamaru melirik jam, hah sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas.

CKIT!

"Hei ada apa ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti.

"Ahaha biasa macet. " Jawab Supir itu dengan tawa kerasnya.

"Apa tidak bisa kau menerobosnya ? Aku sedang buru-buru. " Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ah! seburu-buru apakah itu ? "

Shikamaru menggeram kesal saat Supir itu malah mengajakanya bercandaan, 'Cih, tak ada waktu untuk ini. "

"Grrr, ini menyangkut hidupku tahu. "

Sang supir pun menoleh, dan menampakkan wajah yang sangat Shikamaru kenal.

"K-kau Haruno Sakura!? " Pekik Kaget Shikamaru.

"Eh?! Kau Shikamaru! "

"Kenapa kau menjadi tomboy seperti ini ? Bukankah kau sama seperti Ino ? "

Sakura tampak murung mendengar nama Ino "Aku bangkrut, lalu Ino mencampakkan aku. "

Shikamaru berdecih ria 'Dasar Ino. '

"Ya, sabar-sabar. Aku tahu jika Ino itu matrealistis, sabar ya... " Saran Shikamaru membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Hoho aku juga merasa seperti itu, aku kesal sekali dengan hidung babi itu. Cih- "

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dengan bosan tak kala Sakura memulai sesi curhatanya, tak mau membuang waktu Shikamaru langsung menyela perkataan Sakura "Hei, tidak bisakah kau menobros ? Ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku! "

Sakura tampak ragu, dia mengerutkan dahinya untuk berpikir keras. Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya melihat sekarang Sakura tampak konyol, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Tolonglah~ "

"Hmmm. "

"T-tolonglah aku Sakura~ " Setelah mengucapkan itu Shikamaru mendapati wajah puas Sakura, akhirnya.

"Hoho tenang, dulu aku anak perkumpulan geng balap mobil liar. Jadi, kau! Bersiap dan pasang sabuknya! " Teriak Sakura dengan heboh.

Shikamaru hanya bergumam, tak percaya apa yang dibicarakan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Huwaaaaa! Huwaaa! Awas Sakura di situ ada nenek-nenek! Huwaa ada anjing lewat, huwaa matilah aku! Kami sama~ selamatkan aku. "

Shikamaru membekap mulutnya yang ingin rasanya mengeluarkan isi perutnya, sekarang Shikamaru percaya apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. Bisa kau bayangkan gilanya Sakura mengendarai mobil Taxi ini, cukup! Shikamaru tak tahan lagi, sekarang dia ingin rasanya memecahkan kaca Taxi ini lalu melompat dari jendela tersebut. Namun, sebelum semuanya itu terjadi. Sakura dengan nafsu memberhentikan Taxinya dengan tiba-tiba, hingga terdengar suara BRUK.

"Agh...Hah...Hah.. " Shikamaru langsung keluar dari mobil maut tersebut.

"Hah...Hah, a-arigatou. " Ucap Shikamaru menghadap Sakura yang masih setia di dalam mobil.

"Douita, dan jaa ne~ Shika! "

BRUUUUMMMMM

Shikamaru mengangakan mulutnya saat melihat kecepatan mobil yang di kendarai Sakura, benar-benar cepat. Shikamaru menatap jamnya "Masih ada waktu. " Gumamnya.

Sekarang bisa Shikamaru lihat jika rumah Naruto banyak orang-orang yang menata rumah tersebut, dengan was-was Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Dia mengambil vas bunga yang cukup untuk menutupi wajahnya, akhirnya tantangan pertamanya untuk masuk kerumah Naruto telah berhasil. Dia mencari-cari benda hingga dia mendapatkan cermin sepanjang tubuhnya, dia pun berjalan menaiki tangga sembari berusaha menutup tubuhnya.

Shikamaru menyeka keringat, huft...Dia mulai mencoba mencari-cari pintu Naruto. Di lihatnya sebuah pintu yang di riasi bunga-bunga itu, dengan cepat Shikamaru masuk. Dan dengan terpesonanya Shikamaru melihat Naruto tengah memakai Tuxedo putih dengan menghadap jendela sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri berada di belakangnya, merasa ada yang memasuki kamarnya. Naruto berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Hei, a-aku kira kau tak datang. "

Shikamaru tak menjawab, dia hanya langsung mencium Naruto dengan lumatan-lumat penuh akan kerinduan dan untungnya Naruto membalas. Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menatap mata Naruto "Naru, tinggalkanlah Sasuke. "

Naruto membulatkan matanya, dia mencoba berpikir "T-tapi... "

"Apa kau mencintaiku ? " Tanya Shikamaru dengan lembut.

"I-iya. "

"Lalu apalagi ? aku juga mencintai mu! "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras "Tidak bisa Shika~ "

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku ? "

"Ma-maaf Shika~ "

"Jadi kau memilih Sasuke atau Aku!? " Kali ini Naruto terdiam dengan kepala menunduk.

"A-aku memilih Sasuke! " Ujar Naruto dengan lembut, namun terdapat kepastian yang besar disana.

"Kenapa ? " Tanya Shikamaru di ikuti dia memegang sisi pipi Naruto.

"Cintaku, sudah aku kubur saat kau membuang Cokelat pemberianku Shika! Kau tahu. Saat itu aku terpuruk, dan saat itulah Sasuke yang dulu adalah sahabatku datang kembali. " Jelas Naruto dengan berurai air mata.

Shikamaru terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ya saat mengingat itu dia merasa bersalah dan penyesalan datang kembali, ia memgang kepalanya lalu meremas helaian rambutnya.

"ARRRGGGGHHH! " Perlahan air mata Shikamaru keluar satu demi satu, dia merasa gila!

Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba mendekati Shikamaru, namun dihalang dengan Shikamaru yang terus berteriak histeris.

"Sh-shika kau k-kenapa ? "

Shikamaru mulai mundur dan keluar dari kamar Naruto, melihat itu Naruto mencoba mengikuti Shikamaru akan tetapi tiba-tiba Ibunya datang "Naru, saatnya tiba. " Naruto memandang sendu Ibunya "Baiklah. "

Terlambat...

Semua terlambat...

Semuanya adalah takdir...

Kita hanya bisa pasrah...

* * *

Shikamaru mendudukan dirinya di sebuah gang kecil, dia meremas-remas rambutnya dengan marah.

"ARRRGGGHH ! "

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! S-sial hiks...Hiks..A-aku mencintaimu Naru... " Rapal Shikamaru.

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kakinya yang terlipat "A-aku ingin berumur 13 tahun kembali hiks... "

"Aku ingin kembali hiks... " Shikamaru mengucapkan itu berkali-kali bak sebuah mantra.

"AKU INGIN KEMBALI! "

Tak lama Shikamaru di selubungi cahaya biru, ia memandang tubuhnya yang bercahaya biru.

Hingga dia menghilang...

Seakan di telan bumi kesekian laginya...

* * *

Shikamaru membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dia meraba-raba seluruh wajahnya. Hah ? apa ? dia kembali ? di cubitnya pipinya hingga dia terpekik sakit, ia memandang keseluruh arah. Benar! Ini adalah atap sekolahnya, dia tersenyum senang.

"S-shika... "

"Sh-shika, kau baik-baik saja ? " Tanya seseorang.

Shikamaru pun menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok Naruto versi kutu buku, di lihatnya Naruto tengah membawa Cokelat. Shikamaru berdiam sebentar untuk menganalisa kejadian ini, dia ambil Cokelat tersebut. Lalu di taruhnya di sebelahnya, dengan tiba- tiba Shikamaru memeluk tubuh Naruto hingga sang empu terkejut.

"Sh-shika ? " Tanya Naruto dengan lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto... "

"Eh ? " Pekik Naruto, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul saja. Di bukanya kacamata tebal Naruto dan langsung menampakkan kecantikan dua bola mata Shappier Naruto.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu ? " Tanya Shikamaru dengan senyum nakal di ikuti tanganya yang mengacak rambut Naruto.

Wajah Naruto merona "A-aku juga mencintai m-mu Shika. "

"Baiklah. "

BRUK

Shikamaru mendorong Naruto dan menindih tubuh Naruto, dengan sexy Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. Dengan jilatan kecil, Shikamaru mendesah "Eummmh, aku ingin sekali merasakan tubuhmu dari dulu Naru~ "

"Ah~ Shika... " Desah Naruto.

Shikamaru menjilat leher Naruto "Ah~ It's show time. "

"Hyaaaah Shika~ "

Akhirnya permainan ini pun selesai dengan happy ending...

Ya, jika kau ingin bahagia...Kau harus butuh kekecewaan, penghianatan, dan percobaan berkali-kali hingga semua itu terpadu menjadi sebuah kemanisan yang tiada tara...

Ingat! Semakin besar kebahgianmu maka semakin besarlah tantanganmu...

Well, fict ini saya nyatakan tutup dengan kata...

**FIN**

**Semoga kalian menikmati fict ini**


End file.
